


Q&A

by Ghraentseell



Series: Shklance YouTuber au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tickle Fights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: El YouTuber Lance está de vuelta junto a sus novios Keith y Shiro con el prometido video de preguntas y respuestas.





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Q&A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340358) by [taovol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taovol/pseuds/taovol). 



"Keith. Keith! Keeeith!" Lance había estado gritando persistentemente su nombre por al menos dos minutos, su voz crecía ruidosa y de tono elevado. Por un bendecido momento sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y los gritos pararon, sonidos de lucha remplazándolos.  _Deja que sea el fin deja que sea el fin deja que se -_

"KEEEITH!"

Keith gruño.  _¿Alguna vez parara?_  Lance sabía que estaba tratando de estudiar para los finales. El y Shiro fueron quienes lo animaron a comenzar a estudiar antes, ¿asi que, Por qué mierda lo estaba molestando ahora?

"Keee-"

"¡¿QUE?!" grito de vuelta, finalmente cansado de intentar ignorar el ruido.

"¡Necesito tu ayuda!" Lance grito de vuelta. Después, más bajo, Keith pudo oír la mitad de una oración que sonaba sospechosamente a, "déjame ir Shiro" con algunos gruñidos, seguido por el severo "No" de Shiro.

Entre cerrando los ojos hacia sus apuntes, Keith contemplo sus opciones: Ir abajo y salvar a Lance de lo fuera, ya sea, probablemente una pelea de cosquillas o Shiro intentando hacer que su novio cocinara nuevamente,  _o_  quedarse en donde estaba ponerse unos audífonos y dejar que Lance sufriera. La segunda opción sonaba mucho más atractiva, y ya se encontraba buscando sus auriculares cuando Lance escupió una oración tan impactante que se detuvo a mitad del movimiento para reconsiderar.

"¡iré contigo a esa cosa de las conspiraciones si me ayudas! ¡La exhibición y discurso sobre los aliens!" su voz sostenía un raro tono desesperado. Por sobre la tentadora propuesta, Keith realmente comenzaba a preguntarse que podría ser tan importante para Lance como para aceptar ir con él a pesar de haber estado tan reacio antes.

Dos segundos de completo silencio pasaron. Seguidos, de la voz de Shiro: "yo iré contigo si _no_  bajas."

Un giro de trama. Keith mordió su labio inferior, reflexionando. Lance estaría más entusiasmado acerca exhibición, pero Shiro escucharía mejor el discurso. Aunque realmente le hubiera gustado ir con ambos.

"¡Shiro está mintiendo! ¡Tiene trabajo y no puede-hmfff!"

"¡no lo escuches!" Shiro grito, risa en su voz.

_Se acabó._  Keith bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. Rodeo la esquina y la escena más confusa fue revelada: Shiro sostenía a Lance en su regazo, una mano descansaba en sus brazos, la otra sobre su boca. Ninguna pelea de cosquillas, y definitivamente nada de cocina. Nada remotamente sexy, tampoco. Lance estaba retorciéndose casi con violencia, claramente tratando de liberarse.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Mhmmm! Mm-mhmmm!" Lance intento.

"Oh, nada." Shiro sonrió, acomodando a Lance en su regazo para tener un mejor agarre. "solo nos divertíamos un poco."  Beso un lado de la cabeza de Lance y él le lanzo dagas con los ojos.

Keith levanto una ceja en su dirección. "¿es asi?"

Lance sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

"si." Shiro le aseguro, con la sonrisa más grande que nunca.

Keith no estaba seguro de querer saber que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió que lo descubriría de igual forma. Tratar con un Lance berrinchudo no valía la satisfacción de dejarlo a merced de Shiro. "realmente no luce asi para mí. Shiro, ¿Por qué lo retienes?"

"Mira, Keith. No te concierne." Su novio dejo la fachada alegre. "es por su propio bien."

"¡Mhmm! ¡HMMM!" Lance negó, luchando más fuerte que antes, con amplios ojos y rogando.

Keith suspiro. "déjalo ir Shiro, vamos. Tengo que volver a estudiar."

Eso causo un efecto en él. El agarre de Shiro cedió, solo por un momento. Pero un momento fue suficiente para que Lance mordiera sus dedos, obligándolo a apartar su mano.

"¡tomo mi teléfono y necesito saber lo que Tyler twitteo sobre mí!" Lance soltó.

_Oh, ahora todo está claro._  La ligera adicción a las redes sociales de Lance solo empeoro desde el lanzamiento del video "¡conoce a mis novios!" hace una semana. Pasaba prácticamente todo el día en su teléfono, humor vacilando entre abrumado y melancólico en base a la cantidad de reacciones positivas y negativas que recibía. Estaría en la luna una hora cuando uno de los más reconocidos YouTubers twitteara su apoyo, luego sollozando en el baño dos horas después por un aumento de haters.

Aunque generalmente, Keith tenía la impresión de que la mayoría de reacciones eran positivas, ¿pero las malas? se pasaban de la raya. Absolutamente desagradables. Incluso había visto a una persona llamar a Shiro pedófilo por salir con dos chicos unos cuantos años más jóvenes que él. En un intento de estabilizar el ánimo de Lance y prevenir posibles colapsos, Shiro había estado tratando de mantener a Lance lejos de su teléfono, tipo: el fin justifica los medios.

"me mordiste." Shiro contemplaba al hombre en su regazo, escandalizado.

"No es la primera vez, supéralo. Keith, necesito que veas y me digas que me dijo, ¡juro que seré bueno después! ¡No me acercare a mi teléfono el resto del día! ¡solo hazlo!"

"¿ves, Keith? Está obsesionado. No es sano. Ha estado en su teléfono, leyendo tweets y comentarios en YouTube _por dos horas enteras_ "  le dirigió a Lance una mirada cortante para acompañar su acusación.

Ignorando a Shiro, Lance observo a Keith, suplica en su mirada. "Por favor, bebé. Iré a tus cosas de aliens y juro por dios que intentare integrarme. Por favor por favor por favor por favor por-"

"¡Ugh! ¡bien!" Keith tomo el teléfono de la mesa, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria que Shiro le lanzaba. Ingreso la contraseña Lance – una mezcla de su cumpleaños y el de Shiro- y abrió twitter. "¿Cómo se cual es Tyler?" observo a Lance luego de un momento.

"eres todo un tecnofóbico _dios mío_ ," Lance bufo.

"Hey." Keith escupió. "Tal vez no sea buena idea burlarse de la persona haciéndote un favor."

"cierto, disculpa, uh," Lance rápidamente explico cómo encontrar el tweet correcto.

"solo dice que somos ardientes." Keith encogió los hombros.

Lance chillo, aplaudiendo emocionado. Shiro ya no continuaba reteniéndolo, era mas como casualmente descansando las manos en su more torso. Lance ya no estaba intentando escapar tampoco. "¿pero que dice _exactamente_? ¡Tengo que sabeeer!"

"dice "Maldición. Los novios de LanceAlot realmente son ardientes. Debe ser genial ser parte de ese sándwich. ¡Felicidades boo!  Mucho amor para ti"." Keith leyó monótonamente.

Lance grito, su rostro iluminándose completamente. "¿escuchaste eso?" se giró hacia sus novios, quienes sonreían afectuosamente hacia el. "es una leyenda, y tomo un momento de su día solo para felicitarme. “Coloco una mano sobre su corazón, suspirando. "además está completamente celoso de mis encantadores novios."

"me alegro por ti, Lance. ¿Puedo volver a estudiar sin que estes gritando mi nombre y pidiendo ayuda ahora?"

"Si. Y gracias." Lance intento levantarse, pero Shiro lo mantuvo quieto, tal vez pensando que rompería su promesa y trataría de tomar su celular de nuevo. "déjame ir Takashi, solo quiero darle a Keith un besito antes de que desaparezca por otras cinco horas de estudio." Retorciéndose, Lance observo al hombre sosteniéndolo.

"Keith puede acercarse por su beso. Me gusta tenerte en mi regazo." Shiro apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Lance y estos se desplomaron.

"¡Keith! ¡Ven aquí y déjame darte un beso!" Lance demando.

Keith dudo solo por un momento antes de decidir que el en efecto quería un beso. Guardo el teléfono de Lance y se arrodillo en el suelo frente a ellos, acunando la cara de Lance y suavemente presionando sus labios juntos. Lance respondió ansioso, pasando los dedos por su cabello, acercándolo en el beso.

"creí que habías dicho 'un besito.'" Shiro bufo luego de un largo momento.

 Ambos se separaron. "si, bueno." Keith se encogió de hombros, liberando su cabello y poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

"nunca será un beso pequeño cuando Keith hace esa cosa... ¡sabes qué cosa!"

"si, conozco la cosa." Shiro asintió.

Keith se encogió de hombros nuevamente, sin idea de a que "cosa" se referían. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que era algo bueno, y le restó importancia. "los veo luego chicos."

"buena suerte." Shiro dijo.

"adiós bebé." Lance lanzo un beso en el aire para él.

A mitad de la escalera, la voz de Lance sonó. "¡Keeeith! ¿Tomaste mi teléfono?"

Esta vez, no respondió, solo sonrió para sí y palmeo su bolsillo. Sabía que Lance estaría demasiado distraído por el beso para notarlo.

______________

"¡Ho-la YouTube!" tres voces cantaron al unísono. Tres pares de manos hicieron pistolas con los dedos hacia la cámara, aunque dos de los tres dueños que aquellas manos no estaban demasiado entusiasmados por ello.

Lance tuvo que sobornarlos a ambos con la promesa de un gratuito, masaje de cuerpo completo para que ellos hicieran la característica entrada con él, pero valía tanto, tanto la pena. Él quería que todos vistieran camisetas similares también, pero Shiro y Keith descartaron la idea tan pronto como escapo de su boca.

Como la última vez, se sentó en el medio con Shiro a su derecha y Keith a su izquierda. Las demandas por un Q&A eran casi abrumadoras. Después de asegurarse de que sus novios continuaban de acuerdo con eso, decidieron un día. Dos horas antes de grabar, escribió un tweet invitando a sus suscritores a hacerles preguntas. Su teléfono no había parado de sonar desde entonces.

_"Recuerden, si están incomodos con cualquier pregunta, incluso si uno de nosotros comenzó a responderla, solo díganme y la cortare luego." Lance les recordó nuevamente justo antes de que comenzaran. Ya había hojeado algunas de las preguntas, y algunas eran... entrometidas podría ser una simplificación._

Todos dejaron caer sus manos. "Antes que nada," Lance comenzó, "me gustaría agradecer a todo aquel que envió su apoyo y amor. No tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para nosotros. Esperábamos mucho más odio, y nos sorprendió que hubiera menos del que temíamos. Asi que, gracias a todos por eso." En la esquina de sus ojos, Lance podía notar a Shiro y Keith asintiendo. Pasando los brazos por sus cinturas, declaro alegremente, "¡y ahora! Como prometimos, mi par de encantadores novios están de vuelta por nuestro video de preguntas y respuestas." Rápidamente beso sus mejillas, luego giro hacia la cámara nuevamente.

"decidimos comenzar con las preguntas más frecuentes, luego pasaremos a twitter y responderemos algunas de ahí. Muchos de ustedes han estado pidiendo escuchar la historia completa de como terminamos juntos. Shiro va a contarla, solo porque Keith es malo contando historias – sin ofender bebé," Lance apretó su costado. Keith resoplo. "y yo probablemente muera si tengo que revivir el momento nuevamente desde mi perspectiva. Fue suficientemente vergonzoso la primera vez, dios."

"no fue tan malo." Keith encogió los hombros.

"si, solo porque tu no fuiste el que tuvo una erección en medio de-" Lance comenzó pero se detuvo rápidamente y aclaro su garganta. "como sea. ¿Shiro?" volteo a ver expectantemente a su derecha.

Shiro, estaba ocupado mirándolos cariñosamente hasta ahora, se enderezo y volteo hacia la cámara. "todo comenzó un frio día de invierno. Estaba en el dojo, solo porque era el día libre de Keith- ayuda de vez en cuando si esta libre– y estaba organizando cosas para la nueva clase de principiantes de esa tarde. Estaba a mitad de algunos calentamientos cuando escucho a alguien susurrar "maldición"."

Lance enterró el rostro en sus manos, gruñendo audiblemente.

"Bebé, ni siquiera es el comienzo. Cálmate." Shiro palmeo su muslo. "obviamente, me gire, listo para recibir a este novato quien me observaba como si fuera un delicioso pastel. Sin ni siquiera esconderlo tampoco."

"¡paraaa!" Lance grito. "no fui  _tan_  obvio, ¡vamos!"

"lo eras, y por favor deja de interrumpirme. Asi que me presento mientras Lance está ahí parado, totalmente examinándome. Lance se presenta y nos damos un apretón de manos. Para ese momento se recuperó lo suficiente para comenzar a coquetear conmigo, lo que fue bastante halagador, porque, ya saben, es hermoso." Shiro miro a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa. "pero, además era un hombre con pareja. En algún punto mencione casualmente "mi novio" para apartarlo suavemente, y juro que la cara de Lance paso de "oh gracias el mundo es hermoso y todo es bueno" a "me termino todos los shots de vodka solo en un bar porque el mundo es cruel" en 0.5 segundos. Habría sido divertido si no fuera tan malo viéndolo desanimado. La gente comienzo a llegar y nuestra conversación termino. Lance se fue tan pronto la clase acabo. Más tarde, en casa, le conté a Keith todo acerca de eso, y usualmente el no es celoso, pero esta vez me pidió específicamente que le indicara a Lance la próxima vez. Asi que lo hice, ¡pero aparentemente ya se conocía! Lance estaba coqueteando con el afuera en el estacionamiento unos momentos antes." La última oración estaba mezclada con risas. Keith bufo ante el recuerdo, mientras Lance enterraba la cabeza en sus manos nuevamente.

"aunque, su cara cuando descubrió que Keith y yo salíamos... ¿hay alguna palabra que signifique Celos y desesperación a la vez?"

"¡vamos Shiro!" Lance protesto. "¿no fue tan malo...no?"

"lo fue, y eras adorable. Parecías un cachorrito golpeado cada vez que nos tocábamos o besábamos. Que mal que estuvieras ocupado sintiéndote mal y no nos notaras observándote como un par de lobos todo el tiempo."

"realmente no éramos lobos." Keith dijo. "Tal vez como perros. Amigables. O gatos. Porque son más lindos."

"Hmm. como un par de leones, entonces. Pues, Keith y yo hablamos de poligamia antes. Sabíamos que ambos estábamos bien con eso. Incluso habíamos tratado un par de veces antes de Lance, pero simplemente...no salía bien, y terminaba después de un par de semanas. Pero ahora éramos más sabios, y aprendimos de nuestros errores. Sabíamos que antes de sugerirle cualquier cosa a Lance, debíamos asegurarnos antes de que fuéramos todos compatibles y pudiéramos ser amigos primeros. Asi que fue exactamente lo que hicimos. Lo invitamos a salir, e hicimos... click. Salíamos seguido, abrimos un grupo de chat y todo, nos volvimos amigos como acordamos. Pero a Keith y a mi aun nos preocupaba que no fuera el momento justo aun, que Lance pudiera separarse o intimidarse por el tiempo que ya llevábamos juntos."

"que se echara para atrás. Creímos que lo asustaríamos." Keith simplifico.

"cierto, sí. Pero un día estamos aquí, en el apartamento de Lance. Solo estábamos descansando, Lance nos mostró una colaboración que hizo con Allura, ambos le dijimos lo bien que se veía con maquillaje y luego el saco su kit, comenzamos a  maquillar al otro y reír, solo...buenos tiempos." Les dio un momento para procesarlo. "una guerra de cosquilla comenzó de alguna forma y en algún punto Keith estaba sobre Lance pidiéndome que sostuviera sus brazos asi que lo hice y... Lance tuvo una erección enorme."

Por tercera vez, Lance gruño fuertemente y escondió el rostro, esta vez lleno tan lejos para encorvarse hasta sus rodillas.

Sus novios rieron. "estaba mortificado." dijo Keith. "no tenía idea de que hacer y estaba poniéndome un poco caliente también."

"no me di cuenta de que sucedía hasta que Lance comenzó a retorcerse, demasiado, tratando de liberarse y murmurando disculpas." Shiro aparto gentilmente la mano de Lance lejos de su rostro mientras hablaba. "entonces Lance huyo al baño, Keith y yo tuvimos una rápida charla y decidimos que no podía seguir, teníamos que decirle a Lance todo. Asi que esperamos hasta que regresara, y él estaba tratando de reírse como si no fuera gran cosa, pero no lo dejamos. Lo sentamos y tuvimos una larga charla y decidimos darle una oportunidad. Es básicamente todo."

Lance agradeció al cielo que Shiro decidiera omitir la parte en que se pasó sollozando grotescamente por casi una hora y media, demasiado abrumado por el alivio y euforia. Su rímel caía por todo su rostro, pero ellos aun asi lo besaron al final y le dijeron lo lindo que era.

"dios, escucharlo asi es casi peor que decirlo por mí mismo. Realmente creí que había arruinado todo y estaba aterrado... Ugh, dios." Lance se estremeció. "¡cambiando de tema! ¡Hora de las preguntas!" saco su teléfono. Shiro y Keith juntaron sus cabezas, viendo la pantalla con el.

"a ver..."murmuro. "¡Esta! Es un buen lugar para comenzar. ¿Qué consejo le darían a alguien que es nuevo con las relaciones poliamorosas?"

"Comunicación." Shiro dijo inmediatamente.

Keith asintió. "sana y abierta comunicación. Viene del chico que paso un mal rato con eso, asi que aprendan de mí, deben asegurarse que todos estén cómodos con lo que sucede, especialmente al principio. Deben hablar de todo lo que les incomode, incluso si crees que es pequeño o insignificante. Solo. Comuníquense. Siempre."

"eso es cierto para toda relación, pero aún más en una poliamorosa. Es difícil notar las necesidades y sentimientos de una persona, y es casi imposible siempre estar en lo correcto con dos personas." Casi inmediatamente, Shiro añadió, "O más. Asi que asegúrense de hablar."

"¡bien! siguiente, hmmm..." Lance siguió buscando.

_¿Quién es pasivo y activo si son tres?_

_¿Hacen dp?_

_Quien de ustedes es la "Chica"_

_Que tan grande es la v*rga de shiro_

"oh dios - miren," Keith y Lance estallaron en risas con la última. El cuello y orejas de Shiro se tornaron de rojo brillante y les arrebato el teléfono, pasando los tweet para perderlo antes de   regresarlo a Lance.

"¿Por qué todas esas preguntas son tan... Sexuales?" Shiro sacudió la cabeza. "dios, creí haberlo dicho la vez anterior, no somos maniacos del sexo ni nada. Las relaciones no son eso."

"tiene razón, claro. Chicos. Cuando dijimos Q&A, nos referíamos a preguntas relacionadas con la naturaleza las relaciones polígamas, tal vez sobre algunas experiencias. No detalles de nuestra vida sexual. No deben preguntar eso solo porque seamos diferentes. no deberías preguntarle a alguien haciendo un Q&A si le gusta dar mamadas, ¿no? Asi que no pregunten a la gente que hace en la cama. A menos que ellos acepten dar una respuesta antes, claro. De vuelta a esto, entonces." Lance regreso los ojos a su teléfono, buscando algo neutral que responder.

"esa." Keith apunto a la pantalla repentinamente.

Lance y Shiro voltearon a verlo, con expresiones de cuidadosa sorpresa.

"¿estás seguro?" Shiro cuestiono.

"Si. Es importante, asi que esta bien."

Lance busco sus ojos, y no lucia entusiasmado por ello, pero tampoco como si se estuviera forzando. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y asintió en agradecimiento antes de girar regresar a la cámara.

"Kolivthebass Pregunto: "¿Le dijeron a sus familias? ¿Como?" Bueno, mis hermanas sabían todo desde el principio, nunca puedo esconder nada de esas viejas brujas. Mi mamá sabia  _de_  Keith y Shiro, pero no toda la historia hasta después de que estuviéramos juntos. Un par de días después del incidente de las cosquillas, salimos, comimos café con galletas, luego le conté que tenía un novio luego le dije que tenía otro novio y le explique todo. Fue difícil para ella imaginárselo, pero realmente trato y me hizo muchas preguntas. Luego le mostré algunas imágenes de ellos y exigió que los presentara," Lance rio. "estoy seguro de que los adopto en el momento y los quiere más que a mi ahora. Estoy tan, agradecido de lo comprensiva que siempre ha sido, cuando Salí bi y ahora, más que nunca. ¡Te amo mamá!" saludo a la cámara. Ella probablemente estaría viéndolo, él lo sabía, y ella amaba siempre que la mencionaba. Aunque no mencionaba a su padre. Considerando que hacia menos de un año desde que falleció, creyó que su ausencia seria obvia para la mayoría de espectadores. Y para aquellos que no sabían... bueno, no era su asunto saber que había llevado Takashi y Keith a su tumba para presentarlos.

El siguiente fue Shiro. "Mis padres son... Conservativos desde la medula. La pasaron mal aceptándolo cuando comencé a salir con Keith, y esto es...extraño para ellos." su mano, hecha un puño se oprimía contra su muslo. Lance la tomo para lograr relajarla y entrelazar sus dedos. Shiro le mostro una sonrisa agradecida. "no viven cerca asi que les dije por teléfono, y realmente no creo que hayan entendido. No es como que hayan hecho un alboroto o estuvieran en contra, solo...no estaban interesados. Como si esto no fuera parte de su vida." Se encogió de hombros.

_¿No está diciendo demasiado?_  Lance pensó.  _Le preguntare después si quiere eliminarlo._

Después de unos segundos de silencio Keith hablo, "soy huérfano. Asi que."

Lance dejo su teléfono y entrelazo sus dedos con el también. Keith no hablaba de su familia seguido, e incluso luego de meses de relación Lance no estaba 100% seguro acerca de los detalles, pero sabía que era un asunto malo, Keith estaba abriéndose acerca del tema, asi que intentaba ser tan paciente como podía. "por eso mi mamá lo quiere aún más" Lance añadió.

Keith dejo de tensarse, relajando su expresión. "es un ángel."

"la mejor." Shiro concordó.

Lance intento alcanzar su teléfono pero se encontró con un pequeño problema. "chicos." Lance aclaro su garganta a propósito, levantando sus manos. "necesito mis manos. Al menos una."

"no voy a soltarme." Keith dijo rápidamente.

"yo tampoco. Lance puede sacar otro par de manos y usarlas." Shiro le restó importancia, como si tuviera sentido.

Lance les dirigió una mirada incrédula, finalmente se rindió cuando solo recibió inocencia fingida "Ugh. Bien. Shiro, elije la siguiente."

Shiro tomo el teléfono y no tardo en encontrar otra. "Ulzy10 pregunto: ¿Qué harán en Halloween?"

"¿Keith? ¿Quieres responder?" Lance inquirió. Había estado callado la mayor parte del video, asi que Lance quería darle una oportunidad de hablar.

"¿Por qué yo?" el pequeño ceño confundido que tenía habría sido lindo solo si Keith no fura tan complicado.

"porque tu estás haciendo las partes geniales." Lance lo empujo. "además, fue en gran parte tu idea."

"...supongo. Shiro será Capitán América, yo seré el soldado del invierno y Lance será Iron Man. La mamá de Lance nos está ayudando con los disfraces, y yo estoy haciendo las "partes geniales", como dijo Lance. Las armaduras. Tengo permiso de utilizar el equipo de la universidad para hacerlo brillar y esas cosas."

"¡y está obteniendo créditos extra por el proyecto!" Lance interrumpió, demasiado emocionado para contenerse. "¿no es increíble?"

"deja de mirarme asi, me estas avergonzando dios. No es tan increíble." dijo Keith, con los hombros hundidos apartando la mirada.

Aunque aun no soltaba su mano. La sonrisa de Lance solo se agrando.

De repente, Shiro, Quien había estado buscando por su siguiente pregunta, comenzó a reírse. "Oh dios, adivinamos."

"¿que? ¿Qué viste?" las cabezas de sus novios giraron en su dirección.

Aun temblando de risa, movió el teléfono a sus caras. Lance inmediatamente se unió a la risa, mientras Keith comenzaba a parecerse a un tomate ofendido.

"di-dice ¿Por qué Keith es tan lindo?" Lance jadeo.

Keith separo sus dedos para poder doblar sus brazos. "No es gracioso tontos." resoplo.

"No es gracioso, él tiene razón. Es un asunto muy importante." Shiro utilizo su tono de adulto. "ha habido varios estudios acerca del tema, pero el origen de su lindura continua siendo misterioso. Jamás podremos saber porque Keith es, de hecho, tan malditamente lindo."

Lance no tenía idea de cómo había logrado decir todo eso con la cara seria. Él estaba chillando entre risas para este punto. Keith se había girado completamente, posiblemente para esconder su estado de tomate.

"bueno, creo que es suficiente." Lance dijo una vez se hubo calmado. "deberíamos parar y comenzar a convencer a Keith, o sufriremos la ley del hielo de nuevo." Lance beso su hombro. Keith lo aparto, pero había un atisbo de sonrisa a medio camino por la forma en que sus labios se movieron. "como siempre asegúrate de darle al video y ¡si aun no estas suscrito oprime el botón para mas videos! Comparte el amor." dirigió un beso hacia la cámara y espero un par de segundos para luego apagarla.

"se los dije. Todos aman a Keith." Lance se abalanzo sobre su novio, tirándolo sobre el colchón.

"quita tu culo, idiota." Keith soltó.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Mostrarte el culo? ¡Claro, bebé!" Lance se giró sobre su espalda y beso la parte trasera de su cuello. Para asegurarlo.

"¿si te perdono, te quitaras?"

"Si."

"bien. Perdonado."

"eres el mejor." Lance beso el mismo lugar nuevamente antes de levantarse

Keith dio la vuelta y se sentó, observando a sus novios. "aunque todavía no te perdono, Shiro. Aun tienes que convencerme."

"¡¿Qué?! La disculpa de Lance fue universal, ¿no, Lance?" Shiro lo empujo.

"Pfft, no. Responde por ti mismo, cariño. Que puedo hacer si Keith me quiere más." sonrió.

"¿Oh, asi va a ser?"

"supongo que si."

"Guerra de cosquillas. Tú, yo, ahora, hasta la muerte. El ganador tiene a Keith."

Keith giro los ojos en su dirección. "Los elijo a ambos. Problema resuelto. Vamos a comer o algo, muero de hambre."

Terminaron teniendo una guerra de cosquillas aun asi. En nombre de los viejos tiempos.

**Author's Note:**

> la parte 2 de esta genial historia por taovol,  
> creo que con esto ya me retiro para siempre lol.


End file.
